


Once a Unicorn, Now a Dragon

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ana (OC) - Freeform, Children of Characters, Dragons, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Matteo (OC) - Freeform, Negasonic's Name is Claudia, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Once Stiles made a unicorn for his daughter, she's a little older now and she is hoping he will change her special friend.





	Once a Unicorn, Now a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is five years after the Unicorn story.

“Once upon a time Tata made me a little unicorn,” Claudia whispered to her five-year-old adopted siblings and thought about Yuna for a moment and she appeared before them. Matteo and Ana squealed in excitement and Claudia smiled as they played with the little pony. Even after five years, Yuna’s magic was still strong and she let the twins play with her for a little while and left her wondering if Tata could change the spell. She hadn’t been into unicorns for a while now and bringing Yuna back had literally been for the twins’ sakes. She let them play for a little longer than just let Yuna dissolve and sent the twins out to Daddy who was making them some lunch and went to the garage.

Tata was out there, sitting at his work desk, looking at some of the books he had out here. They weren’t in the house because Tata and Daddy didn’t want Claudia and the twins to get hurt and sometimes books came be powerful and dangerous.

“Tata?” Claudia asked.

He turned around with a smile, “Hey Claud, what are you doing out here? Isn’t Daddy making you some lunch?”

“He is, I was just wondering something.”

Tata held his arms out and Claudia walked over so he could lift her into his lap, “Wondering what, my little Spark?”

“I was wondering if you could change Yuna into something else?”

Tata smiled, “I thought I felt Yuna come back, were you playing with the twins?”

Claudia nodded, “But it’s not for them. I loved unicorns for a while but its not really what I want her to be anymore. I mean my bedroom doesn’t have any unicorns anymore. It just isn’t like I used to love them and her. I was wondering if she could change with me?”

Tata thought about it and smiled again, “I think that I can definitely work on it but I am going to need your help okay? I want you to find some ideas of what you want. Something that is going to be with you for a while. Okay? And the rules won’t change, Yuna or whatever she becomes is going to be here at the house and it’s not for your non-supernatural friends.”

Claudia nodded and hopped down from his lap to leave then turned before she got to the door, “Tata, are you going to make something for the twins too?”

“Maybe, I need to talk to Daddy. I already tricked him into this once, I don’t want to do it again.”

Claudia waved that off, “You trick Daddy all the time.”

“Spark, you don’t understand how true that is and how lucky I am that Daddy doesn’t kick my butt for it all the time. I will talk to him; your only job is to figure out what you want.”

Claudia left the garage and went to ask Daddy if she could use his iPad after lunch.

 

Long after Claudia and the twins were in bed, Derek turned to Stiles crossing his arms and said, “No.”

Stiles frowned and chuckled, “No what?’

“No, Ana and Matteo do not need to have magical friends like Claudia has.”

Stiles pointed at him, “You know after all the time we’ve been together, I am still not used to the whole werewolf peeping tom senses sometimes. You could hear us from the house?”

Derek rolled his eyes and continued the conversation they weren’t really having, “They are too young.”

“They are the same age as Claudia when she first asked for a real unicorn and I made Yuna.”

“They aren’t Claudia, Stiles, they were traumatized and they were hurt a lot before we got them and in some ways they are still those little toddlers we found. You can’t give them something that they might talk about outside of the house. One lifelike mythological creature might pass on the weird scale in this world but too much of it, it’s just a lot to put on them.”

“Well,” Stiles started as he sat down on the bed, “I hope you can hear this but I wasn’t really planning on giving them anything like that. It was why I was going to talk to you about it.”

Derek nodded, “Thanks for agreeing to talk to me about it this time. So what are you going to do to the unicorn?”

“Change its shape,” Stiles shrugged, “It’s not that hard and it doesn’t change anything for the spell. She can still only see it and conjure it here in the house. If she shares it with her siblings then that’s her right but it’s not going to be like last time. I am not going to go on a creating binge for the other pack kids. I promise.”

Derek moved over to Stiles and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s forehead, “I know how much you love showing off, I appreciate your restraint my love.”

“I do it only for you,” Stiles winked, pulled Derek in for a kiss before they continued their evening routine. Derek got finished brushing his teeth and then walked out to double check the house. He did it every night, a compulsion he couldn’t shake especially with the kids. Stiles was strong enough to protect the house and set barriers and protection shields but it didn’t stop the wolf inside of Derek from making the rounds. He checked the twins, walking over to the beds and pressed a quick kiss to Ana’s head, taking a deep breath of her scent and then did the same to Matteo. Knowing their scent didn’t fix anything, didn’t make them any safer than they already are but it made Derek feel more in control. He walked to Claudia’s bedroom and opened the door; their eldest daughter was sitting in her bed reading.

Derek cleared his throat and she looked up, “Ten more minutes Daddy?”

“Five,” Derek responded and she nodded. Claudia was a good kid but he would come and check on her in about fifteen minutes just to make sure but usually she didn’t need the reminder. He headed back to the bedroom, gaze catching on Stiles in bed smiling at him.

“Everyone tucked in and good?”

Derek nodded and climbed into the bed, letting Stiles turn onto his side and then tucking himself against Stiles’s front. Derek loved when Stiles held him, being the ‘little spoon’ because it made Derek feel safe and protected. There were plenty of times when Derek held Stiles, they made each other safe and they both made sure that Claudia and the twins were safe.

“Goodnight love,” Stiles whispered into the back of Derek’s neck and Derek smiled.

 

Claudia found her Tata a couple days later, holding Daddy’s iPad with all the pictures she found. He looked up and smiled at her, “Hey Spark, what do you have there?”

“I think I know what I want Yuna to be.”

Tata held out his hand and she walked over and scrambled up onto the couch next to him and snuggled under his arm and showed him the grouping of pictures. They were all of dragons, different colors and bodies. Some had colorful scales and others were camouflaged. Tata looked through the pictures and nodded.

“It won’t be able to breath fire or anything like that. I cannot let something like this into the house with the twins and you. I don’t want any of you to be hurt because I imagined this creature and gave it something that could burn you.”

Claudia nodded, “I want her to be like purple but still capable of camouflaging herself. I want her to have four legs and the one set of wings. I want her to be fierce but maybe she still wants to be close or something. Please?”

Tata smiled, pressing a kiss to Claudia’s head and whispered, “Bring Yuna here.”

Claudia closed her eyes and thought about her little friend. Yuna whinnied when she appeared and then Stiles held his hand out and closed his eyes. Claudia wondered if she should leave because letting Yuna go felt like something she shouldn’t see. Somehow Tata knew what she was thinking, “She isn’t going to be gone, she will still be Yuna in some ways. This is magic but it is also will, your will and mine together. You aren’t losing her forever.”

Claudia nodded and Tata continued to work. The space around Yuna faded and she couldn’t see the little creature anymore. There were no sounds of pain or anything, it was silent until it chirped and Claudia watched as the little dragon came out of the fog. It was dark purple, almost black except when the light was hitting her scales, she was much larger than Yuna was. Her wings were folded back along her back and looked a little closer to fairy wings than dragons wings. She had small spikes along the back of her neck and her chest and underbelly was a lighter purple. Her tail shwished back and forth and she shook herself. Claudia got down off the couch and walked over to the new little friend and it immediately softened and climbed into Claudia’s lap.

“She knows me?”

“Yeah baby girl, I told you that we weren’t going to lose everything. She still knows you and adores you, a friend for times when you need her.”

“I don’t think Yuna is going to work as her name anymore,” Claudia smiled.

Tata laughed, “Then you two are going to have to get to know each other a little better and see if you can find her the right name. Make sure its something as magnificent as you are, my sweet girl.”

Claudia nodded and stood up, moving to hug Tata again and rushed out to show Daddy.

Three days later Claudia decided on Yumi, something closed to Yuna which she chose because it sounded like ‘unicorn’ but was still a name. Tata was excited because Yuna was the name of a video game that he liked but Claudia didn’t really care about that. Claudia didn’t tell her fathers that Yumi picked her own name, that she was more than Yuna ever was. Yumi could talk to Claudia and she knew all of Claudia’s life and she loved Claudia.

Yumi didn’t fade when Claudia fell asleep but she disappeared when Claudia left the house. Tata didn’t seem to notice the changes and for now Claudia didn’t think there was anything she needed to say about it. She would just continue to enjoy the present her Tata made for her.

 


End file.
